East Timor
| }}Name used in the constitution (Konstituisaun Repúblika Demokrátika Timór-Leste) |common_name = East Timor |image_flag = Flag of East Timor.svg |image_coat = Coat of arms of East Timor.svg |image_map = LocationEastTimor.svg |national_motto = |national_anthem = "Fatherland" |official_languages = |languages_type = |languages = }} |capital = Dili | coordinates = |largest_city = Dili |demonym = East Timorese |government_type = Unitary parliamentary semi-presidential republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Francisco Guterres |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Rui Maria de Araújo |legislature = National Parliament |area_rank = 159th |area_km2 = 14,874 |area_sq_mi = 5,743 |percent_water = negligible |population_estimate = 1,066,582 |population_estimate_year = 2010 |population_estimate_rank = 155th |population_density_km2 = 76.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 197.4 |population_density_rank = 132nd |GDP_PPP = }} |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2012 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $9,467 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_year = 2012 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $3,641 |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from Portugal Indonesia and United Nations Administration |established_event1 = Established |established_date1 = 1702 |established_event2 = Declared |established_date2 = November 28, 1975 |established_event3 = Restoredb |established_date3 = May 20, 2002 |Gini_year = |Gini_change = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |HDI_year = 2013 |HDI_change = increase |HDI = 0.576 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 134th |currency = United States dollar |currency_code = USD |time_zone = |utc_offset = +9 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = left |calling_code = +670 |cctld = .tl d |iso3166code = TL |footnote_a = Fifteen further "national languages" are recognised by the Constitution. |footnote_b = Defined as a restoration by the Constitution. |footnote_c = Centavo coins also used. |footnote_d = .tp is being phased out.}} The '''Democratic Republic of East Timor' or Timor Leste is a country in Southeast Asia. It is on the eastern side of the island of Timor, and also the smaller islands of Atauro and Jaco, and a small area, named Oecussi-Ambeno, inside the west side of Timor. That area is an exclave, which means it is separated from the main part of the country by part of another country. That other country is Indonesia. The capital and largest city, Dili, is home to one hundred and fifty thousand people. The next largest city is Baucau. (see List of settlements in East Timor). East Timor gets its name from the Malay word for "east", timur. It is a member of the United Nations and the Community of Portuguese Language Countries. History For a long time, Portugal controlled the East Timor and called it the Colony of Portuguese Timor. In 1975, the Portuguese army left, and East Timor was invaded (taken over) by the Indonesian army in 1975. The invasion was very violent. The army stayed there until 1999, when they gave up control of the territory with the help of the United Nations. At the time, the United States government said it did not know Indonesia was going to invade East Timor. But secret documents, released from 2002 to 2005, show that Henry Kissinger, the Secretary of State of the United States, did know, and supported the invasion. When it got its independence on 20 May 2002, it became the first country to become independent in the twenty-first century (since the year 2001). In 2006, when Montenegro became independent, East Timor was no longer the newest one. Since then, East Timor has not been given much attention in the news. Recently, the Colombian music artist Shakira made a song named "Timor", which talks about the country. The attention is because there has been fighting in East Timor between gangs (groups of criminals with guns), security forces (the country's army). Australia, a large nearby country, sent troops in to make peace. East Timor is a small country located between Australia and Indonesia, 3,000 years ago, East Timor was a mountainous island composed of migrant indigenous people from New Guinea, Australia and Melanesia. There were some migrants from Austronesia searching for a new life on this island. Some of the people arrived from South China and North Indochina looking for trade because East Timor had resources which could be exported, like sandalwood, honey, slaves and wax. During the Second World War, the Japanese occupied the region, encountered strong resistance to their attempts to force the population to grow foods for their troops and export. At the time 30% of the population died. On 25 April 1974, the Portuguese Armed Forces headed by General António de Spínola organized a Military Coup against Salazar’s regime called the Revolution of Carnations. After this revolution, Portugal decided to give freedom to the colonized countries. Geography East Timor is the largest of the Lesser Sunda Islands. To the north of the island are the Ombai Strait, Wetar Strait, and the greater Banda Sea. To the south the Timor Sea separates the island from Australia. The country has many mountains. Its highest point is Tatamailau (also known as Mount Ramelau) at . The climate is tropical and generally hot and humid. The Nino Konis Santana National Park is on the eastern tip of the island. The park includes coral reefs, coastal area, and mountains. Districts East Timor is divided into 13 districts: * Aileu * Ainaro * Baucau * Bobonaro * Cova Lima * Dili * Ermera * Lautém * Liquiçá * Manatuto * Manufahi * Oecusse * Viqueque Gallery File:Dili, East Timor (313433243).jpg|thumb|Canoes on shore at Dili File:Tatamailau2.jpg|thumb|Mount Tatamailau File:14-EastTimor-Dive Dili-Rock-West 32 (Coral Reef)-APiazza.JPG|thumb|Coral reef near Dili File:Karau dikur.jpg|thumb|Man playing a karau dikur References Other websites * Asia Times article on the Timor Gap dispute * * ETAN Links - Extensive links on East Timor * Governo Timor Leste - Official governmental site * Bairo Pite Clinic website - Information on Health in East Timor * Health Alliance International website - More information on health projects in East Timor by HAI * Jornal Nacional - Semanário * Links to Timor Leste government sites * Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Cooperation * Suara Timor Lorosae - local newspaper in Tetum and Indonesian * Tourism Timor-Leste - Tourism Guide to travel to Timor-Lest Category:East Timor Category:Lesser Sunda Islands Category:Least developed countries